


The True Prophecy Of Dahak & Danielle

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Relationships: Dahak & Danielle





	The True Prophecy Of Dahak & Danielle

“Since The Dawn Of Time, The Two Have Been Waiting To Complete Their Circle, The World That Is Their Has Reached A Time Of Re-joining, The Days Of Old Are Gone, But First The Path Of Their Arrival Must Be Sanctified In Blood, Pure Blood, Innocent Blood. This World Will End Today, The Hands Of Dahak and Danielle Will Sweep The Earth, Bringing With Them Darkness and Destruction, They Will Kill All Those Who Dare To Oppose Them. With This Life Will Raise Dahak and Danielle, The Children Of Darkness.

Done To Her I Have For filled Her Destiny, She’s For Dahak and Danielle, Who’s Dahak and Danielle? The Children Of Darkness, The Two Dark Forces Who Will Sweep The Earth, The Old, The Crippled, Blind, Maimed Your So-called Gods, All Will Be Destroyed and Dahak and Danielle, Will Bring The Cleansing Fire Of War To The World, Then Darkness Will Fall Over The Earth and Then The Earth Will Be Plunged Into Eternal Destruction.

Have You Ever Heard Of Dahak and Danielle? I’ve Been Told That They Are Powers, That Can Never Be Lead Back Into This World. Dahak and Danielle Are The Dark Forces Behind Every Evil World, If They Were To Be Reunited In This World and Were Together To Become The Dominant Powers In This World, Darkness Itself Would Fall Over The Earth and Then The Earth Will Forever Be Plunged Into An Eternal Destruction. When Your Friend Was On The Altar In The Temple Of The Children Of Darkness, They Planted Their Seed Within Her.

You Can’t Be Sure That’s What It Is? Well Why Else Would The Banshees Protect Her Like That. What Are You Saying? The Beam That Your Carries Within Her, Is The Window Of Opportunity, For Which Dahak and Danielle Wish To Re-Enter This World and Be Reunited With Each Other.

Get Out The Way, No One Is Touching That Baby. Gosewollan, That Child Is Innocent A Clean Slate, We Can’t Punish The Baby For The Sins Of Its Parents, You’re Wrong Its Very Existence Is A Sin. We Don’t Know If Its The Child Of Darkness Or The Light. No Leave Him Alone, Its For The Best I’m Sorry, That Boy Is Innocent. No He’s The Son Of Dahak and Danielle, He Is Evil Just Like His Parents.”


End file.
